eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Editor's FAQ
How do I create a new page? The easiest way to create a new page is to search for that page using the exact name you want to create. If we don't have a page by that name, at the top of the search page you should see a message like the one below: :There is no page titled "blah blah blah". You can create this page. Clicking the redlink in that message will open a new edit page using the name you searched for. All you need to do is add text and save it. Be sure to look at the list of pre-loadable templates and, if what you need is there, pressing the button will refresh the edit window with a ready-to-fill-in copy of a sample call for that template! Just fill in the fields and save it! Update: we also have EverQuest 2 Wiki:NewPage How do I edit a page? It's quite easy. Simply click the "Edit this page" tab located at the top of the page or the other edit link across from headings on the right hand side of the page, and type away. See to learn about making links, using bold and italics, linking to images, and many other things... What's the bare minimum I can do to help edit? Let's face, it: people are busy. Sometimes contributors can only stop by for mere moments to give us what information they have. If you have info to update on a page that exists, just type it in and be sure to leave a note on the Summary line of the edit page before you click the Save page button and leave us a note telling us what you updated. When you've a bit of information that simply doesn't exist yet at EQ2i (you've searched and can't find it anywhere), simply create a new page, type what information you have, and be sure to type at the top of your editing to ensure that someone can drop by and add the wiki code. How do I flag something that might be wrong but might not? The rush of battle, the heat of the moment, and the joy of victory can all skew facts of the game. We all remember things slightly differently. If you see something that's not quite right, there may be several things you can do. Are the facts not quite right? Is the spelling or capitalization possibly wrong? Perhaps you're just not sure how to fix something and want an admin to take a look at it. There are several things you can do to help out in these cases. *' 'Are facts possibly wrong? *' ' if the spelling, capitalization, or punctuation of the title wrong? **If you are sure, Move it! If you are not sure but it looks wrong to you *' ' if there is something really wrong but you don't know what to do? *' ' - This side has such poor infomation that it needs an review and some wiki tags *' ' - This side is close to be a place holder only *' ' - If the zone has a other name in game How can I flag a page that I'm working on ? If you are starting editing a longer page that has a risk that others will try to edit it a lot too, use one of the following flags. Place them before you start editing. *' ' - Flags the sige with a Work In Progress, place it on top so others can see it fast *' ' - Flags the sige with a This page is actively undergoing a major edit for a short period of time., place it on top so others can see it fast How do I flag something that's no longer in the game? Sometimes characters, quests, or items get removed from the game. The reasons for these deletions vary, but in most instances, we keep those items in our databases. (A good example would be the events leading up to the return of the gods to Norrath.) When you see a mob or quest in our databases that's no longer in game, don't delete it! Place at the top of the editing page. How do I make links? A link is just the name of the page surrounded by double square brackets ( and ). It's also possible to make the link display text that is different from that of the link itself: : page name : page names -- suffix text will display as part of the link : display name -- the piped link: hide the page name and display something else (but use this sparingly, and never "click here"!) : page name (disambiguation) or Page, name -- the "pipe trick": the part in parentheses and the comma and words after it will not be displayed. Note that you don't need to put underscores ("_"), to act as space separators like you see in links. Spaces will work fine. Also, if an apostrophe is used in a page title, it must be of the vertical typewriter variety, or the page may not link. More information, including how to make bold and italic text, how to link to an image or category, and more, can be found at . How do I rename a page? Registered users with a little bit of editing history under their belts can move/rename a page; this moves the page content and edit history to a new title, and creates a redirect from the old title. This method is better than just copying and pasting the content by hand, as it preserves the article's history as required by our license. Use the "Rename this page" link. Once you have moved a page, please click the "What links here" and fix the links to the old page (which will be labeled as a redirect in the "What links here" list). *'for zones and instances': If you think a zone is incorrectly named, read the policy on zone names first. To request a zone be renamed to match the game (and all the pages using the original name be automatically updated to the new name), edit that page and place at the top of the zone page. *'for other pages': If you need help with renameing of a page add on the top of a page and a admin or user with rollback rights will rename the image for you. *'for images': If you think a image is incorrectly named place and a admin or user with rollback rights will rename the image for you. Can I delete all those unused template fields? NO! Because we frequently update templates to keep them current with the most recent SOE changes in the game, deleting template fields, even if you think they'll never be used, is a VERY BAD IDEA. Except for those portions of templates specifically labeled as "delete this if it's not used" or "delete this when you're done," keep all the fields in a template to keep us from having to manually go back and fix all the pages that used that template. How long should the ideal article be? In general, EQ2i doesn't require long pages because it serves as a reference site of information. Unlike other wiki sites, like Wikipedia, that vast majority of EQ2i articles are very short and can be read at a quick glance. So what about those rare times when more information is required? How long should the detailed EQ2i articles be? A good rule of thumb would be less than 5000 words, unless the subject really, really needs more. How do I see what other users have changed in an article? The MediaWiki software used at EQ2i can produce a list of all the changes between two versions of an article (either between two consecutive versions, or between an old and the current version), laid out in two-columns side by side with changes highlighted (here's an action=history}} example. From the Recent Changes page you can click the "diff" link; from an article page itself click "Page history", then "cur" or "last" to see changes. How can I put pictures on my pages? If the picture is located on a server you control, you can refer to that image from your wiki page by simply including its URL, like this: : See my picture at my site and it will be included. (Note it will only be linked, not displayed.) If instead you want to upload a picture to EQ2i.com, you can use special:upload as a logged-in user and once your image is uploaded, you can refer to it in your wiki pages as above, by including its file name :Alternate Text. How do I make links inside an image? This is done with the extension. ImageMap lets you define regions within an image and connect that region to a link, so that users can click on a part of the image and be taken to the corresponding page. We make considerable use of this extension here on the AA pages, as well as on the POI maps. A complete explanation of the extension can be found here. A tool for creating ImageMaps can be found here. How do I delete a page? Only EQ2i Admins can delete pages. To have a page deleted, type , being sure to fill in the reason for the deletion request. This template code will be seen by an EQ2i Admin who will take a look at the page and delete it for you. Please don't blank articles. Such changes will most likely get reverted soon afterwards, so they are pointless. How can I delete uploaded items? Only EQ2i Admins can delete uploads, but anyone can upload a new item with the same name, thereby replacing the old one. If you don't like the version of an image you uploaded, simply make a change to your image on your local computer and re-upload it with the same name to replace the old one. If you misspelled the name and really do need it Deleted (since images cannot be moved) put the tag in the summary on the image page and an EQ2i Admin will take a look at the page and delete it for you. Category:FAQs